


Liderc

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A succubus tries to take advantage of Remus's loneliness. The former DADA instructor may not be entirely unwilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liderc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He hadn't been asleep long... or had he even been asleep? Only a moment ago, it seemed, his chin had touched his chest, his eyelids had drooped, closed.

Was he awake? Because something had called him. No voice had startled him, but... there. His name. More quiet than a whisper. A familiar timbre to the sound-that-wasn't.

Out of mere curiosity, Remus lifted his head, blinked to clear his vision, blinked to see Sirius, a mere assemblage of shadows, staring at him from the doorway.

A phantom? But, no, there were the pale eyes, watery and real, watching him, waiting.

Remus felt yearning clench his heart, felt it release him only to clench again, harder. _Breathe._ The thump of his heartbeat as it spasmed back into a regular rhythm.

It seemed to shift as Remus saw it, accepted it. Becoming more defined in the light, more solid, more... beautiful...The thing-that- wasn't-Sirius paused as if holding its breath while Remus stared.

It was a liderc. He had come across them before, in... Poland? No. Hungary. When he had been... alone... before. Wasted and wanting, he had seemed vulnerable. But they hadn't expected the outrage, the betrayal, the hatred of his former lover and himself. It had been weeks before they grew weary of being repelled and finally left him alone.

Had this one followed him here? Perhaps it was lonely. Perhaps it, too, had lost someone... Perhaps they all had, and that was why they went around, sucking the need out of each other. Perhaps one night Remus would find himself a spectre in some wretched woman's chamber, taking the place of her loved one, feeding off of her desperation.

Remus opened his arms.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice clamoured that he should be reaching for his wand, instead. There was a trick to battling these creatures, a firm refusal and an incantation. He could almost remember the words.

Black silk on his knees, trailing up his thighs. He found his fingers touching the warm head, threading through the soft hair, drawing it back from its path of gentle kisses up his torso. It looked younger than Sirius had been...

"It's all right," Remus whispered to it, pulling it close. "I'm here."

The pale eyes with Sirius's lashes fell closed. Almost straddling his lap now, it bestowed a grateful kiss on Remus's mouth. Perfect, smooth face identical to what Sirius's had been, years ago... Sirius, however, had never been so complacent, so patient. Remus's whole body, now, was yearning to touch...

Gently, softly; they had all night. Remus lifted aside a curtain of hair and bit into its strong, pale neck. The texture _exactly like_ Sirius's, down to the creases, the traces of his veins... but the flavour was off. Tasted like vapour; tasted like moonlight. _Will you be about to transform?_ he wondered. _Will the wolf be able to enjoy this illusion as well?_

He coaxed it to lie face down on the bed and unbuttoned his trousers, pushed down his pants. He arranged it face down because he didn't want to look into those empty eyes while they made love. But the grimace as Remus prepared him was _exactly right_ , and Remus had to pause, just a moment, and recover himself. ...For a moment, just a moment, he had wanted to lean down and ask, "Sirius?" Hoping... _Hoping..._ Disgusted with himself; he had learned to live without hope years ago.

Swift, short, brutal thrusts so that he didn't lose himself, didn't imagine any emotion in the Dark creature, the _whore_ , that lay slack, spread out, receiving him.

_It will feed off your soul_ , and Remus wanted to collapse on top of it, turn it so that those milk pale eyes looked _into_ him. He wanted to clutch it to him and sniff the scentless hair and scream and bruise and fuck it for _hours_ , watch it fade into nothing with the dawn. Pale blue eyes and black silk hair and long, heavy limbs watching him, still and silent, fading to nothing in his arms.

Remus held still, on the brink of frenzy, cock buried in that arse so tight, so _hot_...

And where would it lead? He didn't want to pour his soul into this illusion. He didn't want to waste away, sacrificing what he had stubbornly held onto over years and years of misery...

Not pride or self-respect; he had none of that... But self-reliance. Control.

The liderc squeezed around him and Remus came, cursing. The distinct feeling that he would regret this in the morning.

Not so very different, then, from the one-night stands that had comprised his sex life in _those_ years... before.

The liderc stared at him, but it really had no idea how to act like Sirius; did it? The French cauche-mare, now, that was a succubus that knew how to put on a show...

"He's dead," Remus said softly, pulling out and wiping himself off. "Go away."

It looked as though it would move toward him, but Remus couldn't stand any more of its gentle, giving touch. A look in the creature's face like uncertainty, like _sympathy_... Remus had had enough of that.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, out of the cloak that he had never taken off, almost surprised to find it there.

" _Vis cordis_ ," he said, and he was tired, spent. He almost missed the moment when the candlelight flickered, shadows swallowing the creature, and it had seemed _sad_...

Remus slowly sank onto the bed, rubbing his face.

"It really was much too beautiful, don't you think, Sirius?" Muttered to his sheltering hand, to the vacant air. "Insipid. Vapid, even." A huff of laughter at his own joke. "You, now, you at least could make those pretty looks of yours seem interesting. ...Preening, narcissistic, self-assured prick..."

He wanted to feel a hand on his shoulder, turn around to see Sirius grinning at him. The wicked gleam of twenty years ago, the wry glint of a month ago, anything. A smile twitching into being on those plump, red lips , laughter in the blue eyes, and _Ah, but that's what you love about me, Moony,_ as he ran a tender finger through Remus's greying hair.

Remus took a deep breath, then slowly lowered his hands and turned.

To see the empty bed.

He bit back a gasp that could have been a whimper and reached, almost refusing to believe that there was _nothing_...

France. He would move to France, where the illusions had talent and didn't just _give up_...

But he knew he would move nowhere, just as he knew he was alone.


End file.
